Crashing into Equestria
by Mr. The Person
Summary: After pilot goes on trip for a friends errand, Jake discovers that everything is not set as either A or B in life, but is more of a game of dice, as he soon discovers after crashing into mysterious territories, cut off from help, and is greeted by an even greater mystery, ponies, in which both will have to adjust to each other as life has seem to have rolled snake eyes in life.


Crashing into Equestria

Chapter 1: Plan C

"Hey thanks for doing this for me again, Jake," My friend, Luis said with a cocky attitude. "I'll be sure to mention you when they interview me for my work invention."

I was a bit frustrated with him, since he had me do a package run for some "great" idea at the last possible minute, while I was running on fumes for last night's flight.

"Not a problem," I said with a grumble, though my friend didn't seem to get the message still.

He rambled on how his work would earn him a Nobel Peace Prize invention would be the next "Slip 'N Slide". To be honest, I did not know why I still did these last minute runs for him, as it would always end and start the same: great idea, ask for my help, give my help, wait for him to return, and he returns in disappointment saying, "They just didn't understand," and repeat.

Though I suppose it's not that bad, considering it was for a friend, and that it kept me on my toes, but still, it was nice to sleep once in a while.

While me and Luis walk up and down the hanger, grabbing packages out of the rented U-Haul van and into my Cessna, he began talking to himself, following his own repeating cycle of inspiration.

After hearing the same rant over and over again, I just let my self-tune out to his incessant chatter as I load the final packages into the Cessna Citation. I use it in my free time, which felt more like a money drain than a hobby since it's use was which was very little due to being a full time commercial pilot. It is great and all, seeing the world and all its sights, it would all be great, if it weren't so taxing on my sleep.

I felt a slight shove on my shoulder as Luis's attempted to pry me out of my mind and back into reality.

"Helloooooo, Jakey," said Luis in a sing-song voice into my ear.

"Hm, what?" I said, snapping out of my self-thought, while swatting his mouth away from my ear.

"Here's the final box," He said, handing me the final shipment.

"Man you must be out of it today, hope you don't plan on crashing, do you?" Luis said jokingly with a grin on his face as I grabbed the box.

"No…No, I'm fine," I said placing the final contents on to the floor of the plane and shoving it inwards with a yawn.

Luis then opened his mouth to say something, but the, but I seems my look of exhaustion and frustration I was presenting had finally clicked in his head, causing him to and shut his mouth promptly.

"Is that everything?" I asked.

"Yep, pretty much," Luis said, but another curious question popped into my head.

"What's in these boxes anyway?" I asked, looking at him with curiosity while also forgetting my tiredness momentarily.

"Jake, oh Jake," Luis then hung his arm over the back of my neck "It doesn't matter what's inside, what matters is that it's going to make me- I-I mean us rich, right?" he said suspiciously, while I looked at him with a unsure face.

"Right," I said.

"Good, now I'll see you in Atlanta in a couple hours alright" he said in sort of slick way, while releasing his arm off my neck and patting my chest.

He walked back to the van and drove off.

I waved him goodbye with the same unsure look, I began to think, "Maybe I should of stayed and slept in," as Luis's car turned off the sets of hangers in the airport.

About checking the aircraft's exterior, and signing off on a form, half an hour later I completed my final walk around of my reliable Cessna, I got into the pilots seat switching on the battery and starting the engines. While waiting, I turned to the co-pilot's seat where I did a final check of my own personal luggage laid, which was nothing more than an emergency kit that consisted of: emergency clothes, first aid, food and water, satellite phone, solar and hand crank powered portable battery, and my laptop.

"All there," I thought, and turned back at the controls putting on my pilot's cap and placing one hand on the throttle and the other on the control yoke. I began moving forward out of the hanger itself staring it up, eventually making to the runway, and with my hand on the throttle.

I sighed and said, "I'm going to make Luis pay for this."

With that final self-comment, I announced my position to the airspace near me and I pushed the throttles slowly to maximum, pulling back on the yoke as I began I ascent and took off from the a small airport off of Miami. Heading to Atlanta, a minute after I pulled upward on the gear switches to raise it and then flipped a switch to turn on the autopilot. After take off and setting autopilot on, I wrote down the time and info on a clipboard chart for later. With I duty done for the most part, I looked out toward the sky itself, sighing. Just before looking down and grabbing my phone out of my pocket and played some games to bide the time for the long journey ahead, I got frustrated.

"Oh come on!"

After what felt like hours, I had finally I yelled in frustration after losing on my phone and tossing my phone at one of the rear seats on the plane with it outliving its entertaining value. I sighed and leaned back in my seat. I looked at the on-board clock, it was reading about half past five in the afternoon.

"Congrats, you just killed thirty minutes." I said sarcastically to no one in particular "what to do, what to do".

I thought as I looked for a source of entertainment, but just as my eyes began to feel heavy.

"Man, I wish I had some coffee. But I guess a little nap couldn't hurt," I thought as I yawned in exhaustion.

I was adjusting the seat further back and closing my eyes, as a little voice in my head screamed in worry, "You can't sleep now, what if something goes wrong!"

I ignored it as I began to feel my sense fade as I began to fall asleep to the growling pitter-pater sound of rain and the roaring thunder. Wait a minute rain and thunder? I shot up looking in front of me at the growing storm

"There wasn't any forecast of rain on the flight plan," I thought "Well I guess not every forecast is right."

I thought an unpredicted rain was not a new thing for an experienced pilot. As I began to turn off autopilot and bank turn the aircraft to the left to escape away from the storm, but it all but seemed to surround me on all sides.

"Okay." I said. "I'll just go above it."

I thought brushing off any nervous thoughts, and as I pulled back on the yoke and pushed forward on the throttle it seemed like the further upward I went, the more violent the turbulence became.

"This is freaking ridiculous," I said gritting my teeth.

But after minutes, the turbulence began to settle, my nerves began to relax as I sighed in relief but still with my aircraft still in the darkness I knew this was far from over. As I quickly learned when a strong gust of wind had hit the aircraft throwing it violently to the far left, forcing it into a spin, causing my breath to get more ragged as I bit down hard my teeth, so hard that felt they would break.

"Why do I have to brave the storm in this plane of all days?" I thought, as the storm now began to feel more violent than ever, shaking the small Cessna with violent turbulence.

While it continued to spin out quickly, losing speed and altitude, the skies also began turning darker and blacker than I thought was possible. As I began to now rely on my instruments for help night, and as so mixing the with the day's fading colors of red, orange, and violet, and struggling to control the plane I began to yell at myself.

"I could of just ignored Luis's call and gone back to bed, but no, I just had be nice about it and help." I said as I continued to struggle for control angry at my own actions.

But after looking at the altimeter for a minute, seeing that I had passed fifteen hundred feet in my drop, the color tones of the sky's red, blue, and orange began to make themselves present. As the colors began to fill my vision, the controls themselves began to ease as my drop slowly came to a stop as the aircraft corrected itself.

After the situation diffused itself, I let out a shaky breath as I tried to calm myself of what seemed like hours, and just as thought the whole ordeal was over. I heard a tone of which made me think that god himself was out to kill after me, and that sound of which said sound was an everlasting warning me that my engines were failing, along with the sound of the engines whirring down indicating their failure, as they becoming softer as the storm begins to mute it.

My eyes wide I was thinking of the word no over and over in my mind, as I couldn't cope what was to come, and began desperately calling out a on the radio.

"This is November Seven three four to the nearest airport, declaring an a emergency."

However, no response came from my distress, and with it increasing my dread as I look at the speedometer and altimeter in horror as they dwindled once again. As I looked outside a bright flash of lights light began to overlap the environment around me appear. With it, I could conclude only two possibilities of what was happening: it was either A: God's light of my coming death god's light everyone sees before death, or B: I was seeing a nuclear bomb go off I was out of the storm.

But I soon figured out it was neither, as the clouds deformed and the light died all I could see I what could only be describes as a children's cartoon, seeing a technic colored landscape approaching me, and continued to gawk at the site until the warning system went off.

"Terrain, Terrain, Pull up, Pull up!" said the warning system, snapping me out of my surprise to yank back on the control yoke slowing my decent as best as I could.

But another worry pried into my head "Where am I going to land?"

As the land in front of me was what resembled a forest with small clearings and lakes here and there, as I began looking for a suitable landing spot.

"This is going to be one hell of a story when I get back… Only If I get back…" I thought gulping nervously.

As I looked to far right of the aircraft, I saw a large enough clearing for me to land safely, and with it in sight I began to slightly turn to it, careful to not lose any more speed as it is.

In as little as a few minutes I finished preparing my Cessna and myself for the rough landing to come.

"Gear down, flaps out, lights on." I said, reading back the procedures to myself.

I took a deep breath to calm myself waiting for ground and I to meet, but then I hear a tap at the side window of the cockpit. With natural curiosity causing me to look to the right side to, only have another gawking session in less than an hour.

As the thing I was seeing could only be described as a Pegasus looking as if it was sponsoring Skittles with its rainbow mane with it looking at me with anger.

With slight curiosity, I only stared, with my mouth wide open for a few more seconds till the plane began to scream at me to correct it's decent. Once again, I turned back to the front and corrected myself, after which I flickered my eyes to the side again to see the pony was gone stress.

Yes. Just stress.

"It's not real." I thought, trying desperately to gather what little bit of sanity I had.

For a third surprise for the day, I heard a series of loud bangs against the back. Before I could look back, the plane threw itself downward.

As my heart leaped out of my chest, the plane was now in a near straight downward dive with every part of my suffering Cessna screaming at me in pain in the form of warnings.

While I pulled as hard as I could at the yoke, and to check on my growing situation, I glanced at the altimeter which made my dread grow tenfold, eight-hundred, six-hundred, five-hundred and so on, decreasing rapidly.

Thankfully, it seems as if physics would be my savior as the plane began to pull up slowly.

Going from sixty to twenty degrees caused by its rapid speed, and thinking I was going to be all right. I looked up to see the ground, as time seemed to slow.

Since the ground seemed to be no less than a hundred feet away from my death and I. I was headed for all the things I was thinking back to. My family, my coworkers, my friends and Luis, my idiot friend, who is still my best friend.

I was thinking as to how they would respond to my disappearance. All I could say knowing full well they would never hear my last words, "I'm sorry."

And just like that, upon hitting the ground. It threw my body forward, forcing me to slam my head into the dashboard filling my senses with nothingness.

Ringing was all I could hear, along with an alternating dull and sharp pain all around my body, all the memories of what had happened came flooding back 'I feel like shit' I thought forcing my eyes open to see that my head was laying on the dashboard of the plane, and with the ringing in my ears fading being replaced with the sound of the wind and the forest's birds but with only those sounds present all I could think was 'no fire yet, need to get off' as lifted my head I could feel bits of shattered glass falling off my head, I turned my head left and right to look for my emergency kit while turning slowly so to not agitate my already pounding head, and finding it on the floor of the co-pilot's seat and as I lifted my arm to reach for the bag I was stopped by a sudden pain "AH!" I yelled letting my arm back down to see my right forearm bent at an angle "crap. no time to think about it now" I whispered hoarsely to myself and reached with my other arm to grab the kit and undoing my seat buckle, I stood up to get out through the forward door, only to be once again be stopped by a sudden pain in my ankle forcing me to sit again while I suck air in through my teeth while biting my tongue, to check on the extent of the damage I roll up my right pant leg with my good arm to see my red, swollen ankle "Shit, my leg too…. Ughh" I sighed "got to keep going" I said forcing myself to stand and resist my leg's overwhelming pain.

Sliding out of the cockpit to open the door I was presented with a third issue as when unlocking the latch on the door and pushing to open it was met with resistance, sighing In building frustration, I slammed my shoulder against the door several times, with the fourth attempt finally succeeding causing the door to fly open along with the built in steps while also almost causing me to fall out, and heading back to the cockpit and grabbing my bag and I stepped, or rather limped out of the aircraft to see fading day's sunset that was not my own as I gathered during my preparations earlier, and to walk a few steps to sit back down on the end of the plane's right wing, I turned my head to the right to see the only real damage was to the body and it's the landing gear 'the insurance company is going to have my ass when I explain to them, but at least it's salvageable' I thought, causing me to sigh again as I looked down putting my arms on my lap "if I get out… man I really hope that pony was a hallucination" I said with a somber tone with my eyes tearing up a little, only for me to wipe it away with my arm feeling a gash on my forehead, and feeling it further It seemed to go from my brow to my hair line, all I could do at this moment was look up and stare at the sunset, and hope for a rescue of any kind, to hopefully see all my friends again, and laugh it off, and as my imagination wandered off to what I could hope to happen, as I laid on the wing and drifted into a deep slumber.

I awoke many hours later into the early hours of the morning. pulling myself back into a sitting positon and rubbing my eyes I lifted up my wrist to look at my watch saying it was nearly seven in the morning , and after waking, I reached in my bag for a flashlight, pulling it out and turning it on, shining it around to see if anything had changed only to see the forest around me as it was, causing me to turn the light back off and look at the night sky to see a sight to make me smile, the stars themselves being especially clear to see "wow, now that's a sight to see " I said aloud to myself and continued to gaze at the sight, and after several minutes I began to notice a small figure high in the sky flying, barely only noticeable with the help of the star and moonlight, and seeing this new sight causing me to gasp as I hastily began reaching into my bag ' here's my chance for a rescue, I'll finally see everyone again' and after a minuet of searching, I had finally pulled out an orange flare gun with a bag attached to the handle 'got to make it count' I thought as I ripped off and open the bag attached to pull out a small silver cylinder with a green band on it, and after forcing the ammunition into the barrel of the gun I pointed it toward the sky to see that the figure was still there, and with it I pulled back the hammer of the gun to fire it 'this is my only shot' I thought, and then the figure stopped a few seconds before I fired the flare into the sky, and as It flew into the sky with an audible high pitch whistle, I thought I could hear the figure yell out "whoa" dodging the flare and staying in the air for a few seconds before it flew off with amazing speed in the opposite direction it was originally flying in, I could only hope my desperate plea for help worked, as I dropped the gun and sat back down on the wing waiting for some form a rescue, also feeling a pulsating pain in my broken arm, I looked down at it ' I guess I forgot about you' I thought as I got back up, and turning on my flash light I went in to the forest to grabbing a couple of stick and sitting back down, and turning to my bag I grabbed the first aid kit and pulled out gauze and scissors, and after placing the sticks on opposite sides of my arm, I secured them to my arm by tightly wrapping the two ends with gauze, and then placing the tools back into my bag.

After an hour of waiting in the forest, the sun began to rise just as the pain in my body and leg had finally reached a bearable point. After waiting for so long, I had decide to explore my surroundings, while at a safe distance of course, but after seeing the forest, and it's tiny critters in it, with the new colors and textures with being on a possibly new world "so… weird" was all I could say in response to this new world.

"Maybe we'll find a monster to defeat, and then we'll get our cutie marks then" I heard a young feminine voice say, causing me to stop my trek, turn and toward the source of the voice.

"I highly doubt it girls," another but older voice said with a giggle as the voices became closer "and if there are then Miss Dash will take care of them, and thanks again Miss Rainbow Dash for helping me watch over the class" said the voice, increasing my confusion and anxiety 'what kind of name is Rainbow Dash'

"Not a problem, after those monsters see me, they'll be sent running with their tails in between their legs," said a tomboyish voice "and did I tell you that just yesterday night I barely escaped this ball of fire this monster threw at me." She said 'well there goes my rescue' I thought in despair

"But nothing can ever defeat the one and only Rainbow Dash" said an equal sound but younger voice idolizing Rainbow Dash, and with their voices and steps getting closer I had to quickly think of a way out of this as the equation of me on a new world and me meeting them dint seem to picture well in my head; walking slowly backwards to the plane, my eyes never leaving the source of the voice 'Oh god, oh god, they're going to find me, think I'm a monster, and experiment on me' I thought in panic as my breath began to get more short and quick.

"maybe we can go find it" said a third young voice

"Let's go find it" said a young western voice.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders monster hunters go!" three girls said loudly in unison.

'Come on! Think! Think!' I thought as my breathing got faster and harder as I felt my heart pound loudly as escaping the situation seemed to get more impossible, I didn't want to lie I was also a bit curious as to what and who they were, but fear seemed to overtake my curiosity for the time being.

Just then I heard something that completely diffused my paralyzing fear as three little colorful fillies jumped through the forest bushes with looks of determination: one with a yellow coat and red mane, the second with a prison orange coat and purple mane, and the last with a white coat and pink and purple mane, we stared at each other in an seemingly endless stares down, only to be interrupted just as the orange one spoke, or rather yelled first.

"CHARGE!" she yelled pointing a commanding hoof to me as they began their charged toward me

I yelped in surprise and began reaching to the flare gun in my pants to try a deter their advances, however they're speed and size was their advantage as it was more than I expected and they manage to jump on my upper body and topple me over, and as they began using they're hooves to try and beat me, while it did hurt my already weak body a bit, I manage to grab them by the scruff of their necks with my only good arm and pull them to my face while I stood back upward and stared at them with an irritated look as they look upon me with fear as to what I might do 'talk about role reversal' said a small voice in my head.

"Girls don't go off running li-" said one of the mares' as she walked through the bushes brushing them aside with her hoof, and upon seeing me holding the fillies all she could do was gasped in shock, and as I tilted my head to the side to see to purple and pink mare who had picture of flowers on her flank; she only seemed frozen to that spot as she continued to look at me with eyes twitching inspecting my being while also successfully touching at my emotion, as I felt a bit guilty for her, and as looked back to the three fillies with their looks of fear and worry 'their only children trying to have fun' I rationalized but as I was about to let them back down to head to their teacher another troubling though popped up

'Wait a moment, I heard five voice, where's the other pony' I thought, feeling frozen as I subconsciously knew where she was, but was keen on not proving it.

"OH NO YOU DON'T" said the tomboy voice, as I quickly drop the small ponies and turn quickly around in surprise, only to see the fifth pony, who I had also seen from before on my flight after the storm, and here she was now as she quickly flew toward me at impossible speeds, all I could say at that point was "OH SHI-"I was cut off as she plowed into my chest, sending my flying into the body of the plane, hitting my head, knocking unconscious once more.

I was flying to Toronto, Canada in a 737 for my job today, not many people were on the flight, as a cold snap was developing throughout the majority of the nation, and everyone for summer was fleeing to warmer nations for vacation, at that moment I was leaning back in the seat, finishing the meal the stewardess had given me and my copilot Raymond, who I also proud to call my friend after he had helped me get over my troubles on the first day on the job, in which almost ended in disaster for me as I almost one time landed at the wrong airport, if It weren't for him I would still be on the streets looking for a job, so after some time since that day we became friends, and so as we were relaxing as we threw away our finished meals; I looked to the map screen and saw we had crossed into Canada's airspace "finally in Canada" I said to my friend in calm voice.

"Into the world's freezer we head" he responded in a deep narrator like voice, we chuckle a little at the response.

"This year's been relatively calm" I said thinking back to this year's events.

"Yeah, I's pro-"Raymond was cut off due to a knock at the cockpit door "come in" Raymond said as we looked toward the door as in came a stewardess who for some reason had a look of dread.

"captain there's someone to see yo-" the stewardess was silenced as the front of her head exploded in a mist of blood and brain matter, we heard multiple screams came from the passenger cabin along with the sound of gun fire with it, but as the dead stewardess tumbled to the ground causing me and Raymond to be frozen with shock and fear as our faces and uniforms were now stained with blood; a gruff, middle aged man, with a thick beard, and dark, thick, leather coat stood over her with a gun in hand, looking at his handy work with a sick smile, he then looks up as his smile fades and fires at Raymond several times, causing me to flinch once again, as I could hear his suffocation and struggle to stay alive , and then the gruff man, dropping his arm a looking to me, proceeded to walk toward me, shutting the door behind him saying to me, while placing the gun against my forehead "you're flying us to DC" he had scratchy deep voice, but as threatening as he was I attempted to muster as much dignity and courage as possible "N-No" I said in small voice and the next words he said made my dread increase tenfold "Fine! I'll do it myself," he said in an emotionless tone cocking the gun "and before I do, wake up" he said.

"Huh" was all I could say before hearing a loud bang before fading.

I had awaken abruptly, Inhaling quickly and looking around to see I was laying on a wooden floor in a dark personal library and that knowing my death was nothing more than a dream I exhaled in relief, but soon the emotion of dread soon resurfaced, as I was no longer in the forest but was now in musty library of forgot books while I waited with them, reminding me of suspenseful scenes in movies I had watched before; I quickly looked for the flashlight in my pocket only to feel that it was no longer there and most likely taken but also finding out after reaching with my right arm, that my arm itself had been mysteriously healed and as I sat up and brought my newly healed arm to close to my face, I looked in amazement at it as I pulled at the knots holding the bandages together causing them and the forest wood fall to the floor 'how?' was all I could make out, but having no time to think about at the moment I quickly dropped the topic and stood slowly to my feet as I looked around my new and very likely hostile environment.

I could see very little in the room ,having no light and obviously no switch to turn them on, but I had just enough to make out where I was, and as I looked left and right while I walked along the book covered walls unable to make out their titles in the darkness I had soon after a few more steps, managed to stumble across a flight of stairs with which visibly led to a door atop the flight of stairs which was clearly occupied with a glowing light around it's outline and the muffled sound of voices at barely audible tone from it's other room, and due to this new figurative and literal light to my situation. while fear covered my body, curiosity also struck me and so I slowly began walking toward the stair and began climbing them, making sure not to make noise but falling miserably as they creaked under new weight, but the sounds of muffled voices didn't seem to take notice, and after a few steps soon came their voices much clearer as I stepped closer to them, while also becoming louder and louder as I got closer, and as I stepped closer and closer with every creaking step, I could only imagine what conversation the two female equines were having.

"How should we kill it?" said one voice

"Electrocution?" said another voice

"No, too quick" said the first voice

"Oh, how about torture, followed by disembowelment followed by dismemberment" said the second.

"Perfect" said the first in satisfied tone

I shuddered at the thought of that possibility, but after a stepping onto the final step I placed my ear against the door to hear the conversation the two ponies were having, hoping my imagination was not becoming reality.

"And I recognized him from that big metal can thing he was flying in to use to take over equestrian with, but it seems it didn't learn the first time after meeting me since he was holding the Crusaders hostage, till I took care of him again with a little of my awso-"Rainbow Dash was cut off by another voice I had never heard before

"Yes that's great rainbow, but you've heard what I said about humans, if he managed to get here what's to say it won't call other humans to attack us, think of the consequences!" exclaimed the unknown female voice 'She knows what I am? And also this Rainbow Dash was the one to bring me down' I thought angrily.

"So that's what it's called?" questioned Rainbow Dash

"That's what I was turned into during my time at Equestria High, but… he doesn't" the unknown voice was now had its turn to be interrupted 'interdimensional spying, that's some next level stuff' I thought, being slightly impressed

"He?" Rainbow inquired.

"It looks like one…" She huffed "now as I was saying, he seems too different to be from that universe. Probably a similar universe"

"I don't follow, Twilight" Rainbow said

"I knew you wouldn't" Twilight muttered "well to explain, for every one universe, there is an infinite number of variations of it, which he is probably one of them "she then sighed deeply "I really hope this doesn't end well" twilight said. "That's what I hope too" I whispered to myself, relating to her worry.

The other voice sighed "well, I guess we'll find out when he wakes up, should I go get Everypony else? You know, just in case he goes berserk" asked Rainbow, Twilight sighed again

"No, I should be able to handle it, if thinks go south. I'll go check on him please" she said.

'Shoot, Got to hide, got to hide' the voice in my head exclaimed as I looked left and right for escape, but there would be no possible way for I to hide without making noise, and with the combo of dread and adrenaline in my system as I once again fell into the 'no possible way to move' situation, and time seemed to slow as a purple glow enveloped the door and began commanding it to open, and as the line of view widened, it revealed a crystal interior, with equally matching table and set of chairs and in front of it was a purple unicorn who was opening it, and with adrenaline slowing time, I could distinguish her face going from one of worry and frustration, to one of shock as if someone just proved her wrong on some topic; as the door fully opened and the glow faded, I had a new plan now to survive the ordeal 'hold your ground' said the voice in my head, as time seemed to return to real-time.

"Oh. I see you're awake already" said Twilight as she stepped back, her eyes never leaving my face.

I looked up to see two mares, the rainbow maned one I knew to be Rainbow Dash, and the one in front of me seemed to be called Twilight, both were looking at me with curiosity and worry like I was a sketchy animal from the pet store, and after a pure minute of silence after Twilight spoke, Rainbow was the one to break the ice again by stepping close behind Twilight and said

"Want me to take care of him Twi?" in a menacing voice 'maybe eavesdropping wasn't such a great idea' I thought, then a purple glow seemed to envelop Spike and Rainbow as they were pushed to the side by it.

"Rainbow, there are better ways than just fighting" Twilight said in an almost motherly tone while looking back scolding her 'at least someone's on my side' I thought in relief as Twilight in some way had defended me, and then she looked at me with a smile and said "My name is Twilight Sparkle, I see since you've been listening, there's no need for explanation. So, who are you?" she said waiting for my response, the question not really clicking in my head possibly due to my shattered mind caused my predicament, but eventually the question finally clicked when Rainbow Dash said

"Uh, Twilight, I think he's broken" looking to me with tilted at head and a doubtful stare at my abilities to be sentient.

I snapped out of my shell shock "oh… S-sorry, um, my name is Jake" I said stuttering nervously 'nice first impression, now they think you're stupid' said the voice in my head huffing.

However Twilight just smile despite my moment of idiocy and said "Nice to meet you, now I'm sure you know we both have some questions for you, as well as you probably do to yourself, so let's get started" and the horn atop her head began to glow as several wooden chairs materialized from nowhere and just as I became dragged into one on the chairs in the circle from an unknown forces I thought 'you bet I got a lot of questions to ask'.

The two ponies sat themselves as we began our discussion "we'll all each take turns asking questions, I'll go first, followed by Rainbow, and then you," said twilight "First question, where are you from?" She asked, my adrenal high seemed to have died down as my nervousness seemed to have died with this sudden twist of events, adjusting to this somewhat new exposure as my body was no longer tense and I began to relax "Earth" I responded plainly, 'fairly simple' I thought as I leaned back in the chair.

"Alright, My turn, What was your plan to attack Equestria!" Rainbow Dash said in an angry semi-yelling tone, pointing an accusing hoof, my expression to changing from a calm to one of equal anger as I crossed my arms and began to tense again.

"I wasn't trying to attack anyone, if anything you attacked me, TWICE!" I yelled glaring while pointing an accusing finger at her, I sighed to breathe my anger away even though her and I still looked at each other with anger, and after a few moments I broke eye contact with Rainbow Dash, and turned my attention to Twilight, who seemed to frown a little at our small fight "alright, where am I specifically?" I asked crossing my arms back again.

"Well duh, you're obviously in Ponyville" Stated the rainbow maned pony, I glared at her 'was I talking to you' I hissed in my mind while seemed to just return my glare with a smirk.

Twilight cleared her throat, to return my attention to her "so, what is this 'tin can' Rainbow was talking to me about earlier?" asked Twilight.

"That would be my plane, The Cessna Citation, I was flying some packages over for a friend, till I got caught in a storm, and then Skittles over here, sent me crashing into the ground, nearly killing me!" I said once again glaring at Rainbow Dash who didn't seem the slightest bit fazed by what her actions nearly caused, still thinking they were justified

"So, how long are you going to be here?" said Rainbow.

"I don't know, you tell me" I responded, still looking to the Rainbow haired mare with fury.

"Well since you seem to be stuck here, I'll have to send a letter to Princess Celestia bu-"Twilight was cut off.

"Who?" I said looking back at her with confusion

"Princess Celestia, she's the, one of the rulers here in Equestria, You'll like her, she's very kind," 'I hope you'll excuse me for my doubt, since the welcoming party, wasn't very great' I thought in agitation "as I was saying, when you meet her and come up with a way to get you back, you can stay with Rainbow, and we'll see this contraption you have tomorrow." said Twilight.

"WHAT!" Rainbow and I shouted in unison, standing from our seats looking to Twilight in shook

"You can't be expecting me to live with her, not after what she did!" I yelled.

"And what's to say he won't kill me in the middle of the night!" Dash retorted.

"Oh your one to talk, after what YOU did!" I said turning to her arguing back.

"Which was defending Equestria, from a monster in the Everfree Forest from invading Ponyville" she said poking a hoof into my chest 'Oh, I'm going to kill her!' I thought

"I told you before I wasn't doing anything, but you don't seem to listen since you're so thick he-"

"ENOUGH" yelled Twilight, destroying our fight as we turned to her, as she had a look of frustration, before realizing her outburst, and blushing, with an awkward smile, and then returning to a hardened frown "You will be staying at her home till we find a way back for you, and by the looks of it, you two need time together to work out your differences, starting now!" said Twilight stomping a hoof in frustration.

Following Rainbow Dash and the day disappearing once again, I now had the chance to get a glimpse of the town, and its citizens who will hopefully distract me from disaster filled day, and looking around seeing the structures, and unfortunately the ponies, why do I say that, well it's because they had either looked at me with fear, or shock, with some even actually fleeing following Rainbow Dash's reason, that I was a monster; The awkward attention had forced me to look downward to avoid their stares, while I had I look of embarrassment and anxiety 'I feel like I'm being stalked by TMZ for a scandal' I thought.

"Are we almost there yet? I'm kind of getting the feeling that not everyone is fine with me being here" I asked.

"Everypony" she said glancing back.

"What?" I said, not understanding.

"It's Everypony, since you're going to be here, you might as well get used to it," Rainbow Explained with no emotion 'Huh, weird' I thought

"Anyways, we're here" she continued as we stopped and I decided to look up to see her humble abode, which looked nothing more than a simple cottage you'd see back in the olden days.

"Not really what I expected" I said in surprise

"What's that supposed to mean!?" she said, getting agitated once more with me.

"N-Nothing" I said in fear, without Twilight here, I was at her complete mercy, which I did not want to test as my injuries were proof enough.

We walked into the home to see what looked to be a living room, storing a chair, a sofa, what looked to be a coffee table , and wall photos, of her with what I guessed to be family and friends, looking back at her "hey who a-" my question was muffled with a pile of fabric, gabbing it as it fell into my arms to reveal a blanket and a single pillow, I looked up see she had a tired look and simply said to me "you're taking the couch" and then turned around leaving without another word 'better take her advice and get used to it' I thought, and looking back down to the bedding I threw a pillow onto one end, and taking off my shoes I threw myself into the bed and wrapped myself in the fabric as I succumbed to slumber.

I awoke with a startle to the ringing of my cell phone, I stared at it for few seconds, before peeling off the my blanket, throwing my legs over the side of the bed 'was it all a dream' I thought, the ringing persisted and grabbing my phone, seeing it was exactly noon; I answered the call "hello" I said groggily.

"Hey Jake, you won't believe the breakthrough I made, it's going to change the world" Luis said excitedly.

"And?" I asked

"And, I was wondering if you could use your plane to fly over some supplies, for my sales pitch in Atlanta" He said, with a persistent attitude.

"ATLAN-"I cut off my shock as I sighed "Yeah, that's alright, I'll be there in an hour" I said 'great, he's on another campaign again'.

"GREAT, see you then" Luis hung up

I got ready, getting my aviator uniform on, and with the paperwork all set, I opened the door and grabbed my bag to head out, only to be stopped by the sight of my friends and family on my lawn with Luis in front and all their backs to me.

"Hey Luis… what's everyone doing here" I said with a look of confusion, and shifting nervously.

"So…long… where….were…you" He responded in an angry tone.

"E-excuse me" I said, shifting even more.

"We waited…we all waited years for you…looking…hoping…praying…but you left us" he said in a growing anger

"I-I didn't mean it, I-It wasn't my fault" I responded meekly.

"Yes it was… and you know it," it said surprisingly calm, which made me want to bolt

"and for it, you will pay" it said, and just as heard that I tried desperately to move, but I being frozen in place, they all turned around, eyes closed, they opened equally to revel a bright glowing white, as they opened their mouths as they screamed a horrific shriek, all I could do was bear the mental attack, and as the white light began to envelope me, as a feeling of cold began to wash over me, then I woke up.

I awoke again, to the real world, rising quickly, gasping and sputtering, as my face was drenched in cold water, I looked to my left to see Rainbow Dash with a now empty bucket in her maw, and putting it down to look at me with a smirk and said "enjoy you're night" but being still in slight shock from the nightmare and water, I didn't answer, and as she went to the door and looked back at me, she said "Come one, we got to get to Twilight's" and with that I got up quickly and headed out the door.

In an hour filled with awkward silence we made it to the large crystal castle, with Twilight and spike waiting on the steps waving both carrying some form of backpack, and walking over Twilight said excitingly " shall we get going".

And another hour later with us nearly there, as said by Rainbow herself, me and twilight were conversing as Dash remained out of it oddly "so everything is run by these computers in your world," said twilight, who seemed a bit over fascinated with my world "doesn't that seem a bit dangerous" she said.

"Some people think so, but I doubt it" I said, looking forward.

"Here we are" Rainbow said as we stopped in front of the downed aircraft "what you invaded Equestria in" she said looking back to me with a grin.

"I-"I sighed angrily, as she still held on to her ridiculous notion.

This was going to be a long day.

"It looks kind of junky" said Twilight.

"Hey! You try surviving a plane crash, besides it could be worse, and if I can get it repaired I can show you how it works" I said smiling, as I went up to the door, placing my hand against the skin of the aircraft, frowning slightly feeling the dents, and cracks caused by the crash.

"One of my friends in Canterlot could probably fix it" said Twilight

"Yeah" I said, not really listening, thinking back to the events a few days ago, I stepped back, falling out of my imagination and grabbing the bag leaning against the wing just as I left it and looking to Twilight "then again it wouldn't be in the place it is, if it weren't for somepony" I said accusingly, just as somepony snatched the bag out of my hand "HEY!" I yelled as I turned around to see Rainbow flying above me with the bag in her hooves, looking at it with an investigating eye.

"This doesn't look like much of a weapon" she said

"IT's no- UGH, it's not a- GIVE IT BACK!" I argued jumping in the air for it, however Rainbow now seemed to having more fun teasing me with it as she lowered it and quickly raised it as I attempted to grab it, and just as I managed to grab on to one of her hind legs "GOTCHA!" she began pulling me into the air.

"Rainbow, Jake, stop messing around, we need to get this done" Yelled Twilight, but it seems Rainbow was refusing, and now having more fun, having me at her mercy to her playfulness, as we were at least three stories in the air.

"You want a ride" Rainbow said looking underneath at me with a large grin planted upon her face, and all I could do now was hug the leg I was holding on too, and shake my head franticly, as she smiled even harder, looking back upward and saying "let's start off with a loop the loop" as she sped off at impossible speed, performing the stunt, along with several others, as all I could do was look at the speeding forest scenery.

"C-can we g-go d-down now?" I said in growing fear, but it seems she either didn't care, or the rushing wind was too loud, probably the first reason, but as my fear grew, my own bodily functions began to betray me, as my arms and hands began to sweat, causing me to begin to slip, only for me to desperately attempt to cling on, only to fail miserably, as I slipped off and began to fall, looking at the perpetrator as I fell 'so this is how I'm going to die… by a Skittle colored Pegasus in a technicolored world… how… pathetic' and just as I was about to hit the ground, I was stopped by a familiar but unknown force, and as I was gently lowered to the ground, I turn my head to see Twilight, looking to her friend in agitation "Seriously Rainbow Dash, can't you at least try to get along" she said, as she released the force, dropping me to the ground, and sitting down I let out a shaky breath as I heard laughs of my ordeal from Rainbow.

"You should of seen his face" Rainbow said as she dropped the bag and falling to the ground In laughter, with me catching the bag in surprise, and placing it down, I stood up, looking to the two ponies, as Rainbow rolled on the ground in laughter with her eyes shut to prevent the tears of joy from falling, while Twilight was shunning- or was trying to, for her actions, while I looked at her with an angry face, till I had an idea, that turned it into one of amusement.

I turned around and headed into the cockpit of the aircraft 'the engines probably still work' I thought maliciously after hitting the power, and engine control switches, I looked to the left, to see her still laughing, and smirking my eyes never leaving her, and just as the engines finished starting, I threw the throttle to maximum, letting the engines scream as loud as they could, and just as quickly as I did, both mares got up into a defensive stance with a startled look upon, their faces, and turning everything back off, and going back out, I could no longer contain my laughter and said "What's wrong, you look shocked".

"what was that" Rainbow said, clearly not looking amused from my joke, but her question only intensified my laughter, as I clutched onto my chest, shutting my eyes, and over my laughter, I heard a new voice.

"I would like for you to answer my subject's question" freezing my laughter, and opened my eyes to see tall, regal looking alicorn, with and infinitely flowing rainbow mane, who had not a speck of amusement 'crap, I think I just pissed off pony god' and my emotions quickly transitioned from enjoyment, back to once again, fear "Well?" she said, continuing to look at me, making myself shrink

"It- I- um" and just like that I was saved by the bell, otherwise known as Twilight

"Princess! What are you doing here?" Twilight, looking at her with surprise, just as the princess shifted her gaze and turned around to face Twilight.

"Well just as I received you letter Princess Twilight, I want to investigate this as soon as possible myself" She said while turning back to face me with her horn beginning to glow, causing a cool feeling to wrap around my head 'Yep, she going to execute me'.

"Now why would you think that?" she said as her look of annoyance turned into one of confusion 'wait, she heard that' I said with my eyes widening in shock.

"Of course I did, with magic anything is possible," she said, with her look turning softer into a gentle smile and the glow on her horn disappearing "Now, can you please tell me and my subjects what this is" she said pointing to behind me.

"I…Well... Uh" I cleared my throat 'no problem, just a giving a first impression, for humans everywhere' and trying improving my posture and self-confidence I said "well, this is my Cessna, which is a type of plane people use in my world for transportation," and turning to the plane, and back to Celestia I said " well… used to… till the crash."

"Well, I'm sure my team of scientist can reverse-engineer this, and repair it for you," She responded 'why is she being so generous, and wait, reverse-engineer?' and she continued "but until then, along with finding a way for you to return," she turned her head to Rainbow and Twilight "I'm sure that him staying in Ponyville will not be problem for the time being"

"Of course not Princess" said Twilight, while said nothing looking disinterested to the side in silent protest.

And turning back to me she said "well, till we meet again, have a wonderful time" she said smiling and also snapping a warning look to me, suddenly disappearing in snap with an audible pop, and turning around, I could see that everything was too gone, beside the bag I had come.

Grabbing my bag and turning bag to the two after our encounter with royalty " well, shall we start heading back" and with nods of agreement, we began heading back to the castle, through a thankfully more secluded route, away from the populous of Ponyville and during our hike back home, looking to twilight, I said "So… that was Celestia you were talking about" she nodded.

"Yes, her and Princess Luna rule over Equestria, and it's night and day, with their own perspective powers with it"

"Princess Luna?" I said

"Oh right I forgot to mention her, she is the ruler over the night, while her sister Princess Celestia rule's over the day, and there are other too, my sister-in-law Cadence rule's over the crystal empire and love," she paused, smiling at the memories

"Good memories?" I said

"Yes, both good and bad, I'll have to tell you sometime, and then the last princess would be me, The Princess of Friendship, only recently though" she finished 'Bit cliché isn't it' said the voice In my head.

An hour and a few more fights with Rainbow Dash later, we entered the doors of the massive crystal structure to see a view of four more mystery ponies, western one with orange and yellow scheme, the second one being completely pink who also had a mane that looked like it had gone through a cotton-candy machine, the third being white and purple looking like royalty, and the fourth being butter yellow with pink, looking like a TV trauma victim.

"Twi? Where you and Rainbow have Be-"the western one said, pausing upon seeing me

"Don't worry Twilight we got him" she continued as she barraged herself through Everypony my look turning to one of shock 'Shit, not again' I thought as she jumped through the air reeling one of her fore hooves back "AJ STOP!" yelled Rainbow, but failed to say in time as the hoof made contact with my cheek knocking me cold.

I came around to feel that I was in smaller room comparable to a living room, laying on what felt to a couch, with a wet but warm towel on my head, and with a sharp pain in my head and mouth, and my eyes still closed I could hear the group of ponies conversing

"Darn, I wish you had done told us earlier Twi… Buck, now I feel bad for knocking the fella in the head" said what I thought to be the western pony that had hit me before.

"I know, I should be sorry too, but I was too busy looking through my new books, looking for an explanation for his appearance" and then hearing another pony walk from the couch away from me Twilight said "Well, how is he Fluttershy"

"Um, well, he has a concussion, and his jaw is broken, I think I can fix it, if that's okay" said a small timid voice 'must be the shy one I saw in the group… and WAIT, broken jaw…Ugh, that means I won't be speaking for a while then' I thought

"That'd be great Fluttershy, thanks" said Twilight

"I'm going to have to apologize when he wakes" said Applejack as Fluttershy approached me again, this time feeling a sharp pain in my arm, then a feeling of sleepiness wash over my body, falling back into my deep slumber.

I had awakened once again in the middle of the night, opening my eyes, I had discovered once again, I was in a new environment, in a what felt to be a cottage similar to Rainbow's, I was laid on bed , and as I tried to lift myself off the bed, a hoof mas pushed against my chest forcing me back into the bed, and looking in the darkness for the source to, see it was the timid Pegasus, known as Fluttershy at my bedside.

"You need your rest, just let Fluttershy take care of you" she said, and as I tried to open my mouth in protest, I soon had discovered, that my mouth had been wired shut, evidence from yesterday's events.

"here, you can use this to speak to me" she said grabbing a chalk board with matching chalk handing it to me.

"I'll be right bag, you must be thirsty" Fluttershy said as she left to fetch me a drink, and looking down to the board in my lap, I turned to the candle on the nightstand and reached in one of the draws, finding a match, using it to light the candle, and I began looking around the room, seeing my bag with my shoes on the ground beside them, and looking around seeing the furnishings in the room: a dresser with a mirror, a nightstand, the bed I was on; which was surprisingly large, and a closet opposite to the dresser 'knocked out nearly half a dozen times, beaten, and indirectly threatened… that's one hell of a start' thought, as I turned back to the candle, pinching the flame with my fingers, putting it out, I decided to head back to slumber, to wait and see what tomorrow's events had in store for me.

Sunlight hit my eyes, as I finally work up 'hopefully this day will go better' I thought as opened my eyes and sat up and rubbed them, and sliding my legs over the right side of bed, I look down to my bag, and open it up, reaching inside, and pulling out an IPhone, pressing the power button to reveal the default background, along with the date and time telling me it was a Monday at break of dawn at six in the morning, and placing it back down I headed out the bedroom door in venture to look for somewhere to get washed up, after several days being still in my pilot's uniform, it was starting to reek after a while.

Looking into the barren hallway I began testing out every door to find it, first on being a simple hallway closet, filled with different appeal, and a top shelf, towels, instantly grabbing it, I shut the door and began trying the second door, which when opening a looking inside made me gasp softly in surprise, as it was Fluttershy's room, which I could quickly tell, due to the fact that I could see her under the covers sleeping peacefully, as quietly as possible I shut the door, then testing the door across from Fluttershy's, finding my objective, and finding it, I went to the guest room I was living in and fetched my spare clothing from my bag.

Pulling back the curtains and stepping out of the shower into the steamy bathroom, I walked up to the fogged up window, wiping it with my hand my figure fitting nicely being 5,5, I could also see the symptoms of my stay, and it's inhabitants, as I could clearly tell, with the large bluish-purple bruise on the left side of my jaw, and to my right, a thin zigzagging scar running from my eyebrow to my shaved hairline 'God! This world did a number on me' I though twisting my head left and right, getting a view of any other possible injuries.

After I got out of the shower with more casual clothing which consisted of dark jeans and a plain white tee, I went back to my room, placing the other set of clothes in for later, and also fetching my phone, even though I had no real use for it 'habits die hard' I thought with a shrug putting it into my pocket and heading down stairs into a kitchen still with no Fluttershy in sight 'maybe I can do something for her' I thought, looking into cabinets and after a few minutes, finding what I was looking for, pancake batter.

After placing the two plates of pancakes, with butter and blueberries on the table, I stepped back and sighed in pride for my small accomplishment, and just as I was pulling back my chair to sit down, I felt a small kick at ankle, and stopping I looked down to see a small bunny waving it's paws around and pointing to its mouth 'that's weird. Then again with this world I shouldn't be surprised' I thought looking through more cabinets once again, finding a bushel of carrots I had cut a few up and placed them into a bowl, placing it on the floor for it to eat, though another unexpected event happened, as it looked down at it sniffing, and picking it up, throwing it at me, while I shifted to the side dodging it to hear the shatter of the plate and then looking at the bunny with anger 'Hey!'.

"Don't worry Angel Bunny, momma will make you special salad" Said a tired Fluttershy coming down the stairs, her tired looking turning into surprise upon seeing me.

"Oh. You're awake. I see you've met Angel" she said, I nodded in agreement, while I sat down to eat, till I remembered a forgotten fact, that fact being that I couldn't open my mouth due to it being wired shut, I sighed in frustration, looked to see Fluttershy prepare Angel's meal, while he stared agape at the sight of the pancakes, and admitting defeat, I place the plate on the floor for him, which he ate in a fashion that would make me think he was starving.

Sitting at the table, sipping at the orange juice I made while Fluttershy and her bunny Angel ate, to which she thanked me for, but with nothing to do, I was getting bored, so I turned to first world solutions by pulled out my phone playing a random game to pass the time, however after five minutes of playing, I got the feeling somepony was looking at, and looking up I saw it was Fluttershy who was looking in curiosity, but quickly looked back down, eating her meal, smirking to this, I closed out the game and began playing the song 'Best day of My Life By American Authors' turning up the speakers to maximum I thought 'Some peaceful music for a peaceful day' and with that she was about to open her mouth to say something but was quickly stopped by a knocking at the door, I got up to open it, which revealed Rainbow Dash

"Hey. Metal mouth, ready to go?" she said with a grin, causing me to frown a bit, I put up an index finder to indicate I would be back as I headed up to grab my things.

As I waved goodbye to Fluttershy smiling, me and Rainbow headed back to her house "Just to let you know I have to-" Rainbow was cut off by a filly I thought I'd never see again

"Rainbow Dash!" yelled an excited orange and purple Pegasus as ran to walk beside Rainbow Dash.

"Hey Scoots" she said rubbing a hoof into mane, ruffling it.

"You think you can walk with me to school today?" she said excitedly, which managed to cause Rainbow to project a frown.

"Sorry Scoots, I got head out to meet the weather pegasi. They don't find it enjoyable having somepony missing more than a couple of day" which her response managed to bring down the filly's demeanor "But maybe Jake here can take you" she said patting my back with her hoof.

"The monster?" Scootaloo said with an unsure look.

"Yes the mon- , I mean Jake can take you, beside he's not going to hurt you, "she said 'What is this I'm hearing? Is she actually defending me?' I thought.

"Besides, I've tamed him now" she continued 'Too good to be true' I thought as I rolled my eyes and looking disinterestedly to the side.

"Well if you say so" said Scootaloo, still sounding slightly unsure eyeing me.

"Well then see you two, I've got skies to conquer" Said Rainbow Dash as she flew off into air, leaving me and Scootaloo to walk to her school.

When we arrived she ran from me to meet with the other fillies that I had first saw, as they turned to look at me "Why is the monster followin you Scootaloo" said the red and orange filly, while the white one looked at me with fear.

"Don't worry Applebloom, Rainbow told me he's trained. See look, Sit" she commanded with pointing hoof, and deciding to play along, I sat on the ground 'Humans. The future pets of equestrians' I thought.

"See, it told you guys" she said proudly

"Wow, make it do something else" Said the purple maned pony

"Alright, now-"before she could make the next command, she was off by a ringing bell.

"alright class, come inside please" said the familiar purple colored teacher, who with a smile looked around, gesturing a hoof around for everyone to enter, until more judgment came to me her eyes came across to see me, who then walked over to three fillies with an unamused face and then looking to the fillies she said "Is this creature bothering you fillies?" while glancing to me and back to the fillies.

"Not at all Miss Cheerilee, Scootaloo told us it was trained" said Applebloom

"Yeah, since Rainbow couldn't come, it's going to be here for this week's show 'n tell "said Scootaloo in an excited tone 'wait a minute I didn't agree to be... oh what does it matter anymore' I thought.

"Well ok. If you all say so. Then come inside" she said her looking turning to one of happiness as she turned back to head inside the school, while Scootaloo tugged on the leg of my jeans to follow her, in which I reluctantly did so, getting up and grabbing my bag to follow her.

When I walked inside I was looked to see colts and fillies conversing with each other having different object on their desks, ranging from toys to pets, and all of the students attention was slowly diverted to me, being the unknown creature I am, I should expect more of this in the future as they gazed at me with amazement in their eyes 'at least they don't seem to dislike me' I thought calmly, however "alright class, let's get Show and tell started" said Cheerilee, as I walked to the back wall to sit against.

After half an hour, of different students, explaining their prized possessions, and pet, it was finally I and Scootaloo's turn as we both approached the front of the class one of the fillies who had a tiara on her head said "Uh oh, here comes the monster and the chicken" and as she said, the whole class erupted in laughter ' guess no every school in every world Is bully free' I thought as we reached the front of we reached the front of the class, I looked down see Scootaloo looking down with a look of sorrow on her face, feeling bad for her I nudged her with my leg, and she looked up at me with her sorrowful face, smiling at her I pointed to the crowd with my head, and realizing what she had her attitude popped back up, and so she looked to the crowd of fillies and colts and she said

"For show and tell this week, I brought Rainbow Dash's pet, when we saw him, he was a wild beast in the Everfree forest, but she told me that she has him tamed and trained" she said smiling, till the same stuck up filly spoke up

"What can he do, all he can do is just eat other ponies" and just as she said that, the other fillies and colts began to shift nervously.

"Nu-uh he- he can" I shifted Scootaloo once again with my foot to interrupt her, she looked at me with confusion as to why I had stopped her 'time to show this stuck up pony, some human ingenuity' I thought as I placed the bag on my shoulder on the floor, and reaching in I pulled out a laptop computer that had even the teacher Miss Cheerilee intrigued, as she stood in the corner watching and as I placed it on the desk, and opened it toward for all to see, I powered it on and turning it on and with a few clicks, I began playing 'Shake it Off by Taylor Swift' and I looked to the crowd with smirk on my face, seeing that they were bobbing to the song, and even some dancing, except one, who was the Tiara crowned diva known as diamond tiara, who had look a shock on her face, that quickly transitioned into one of disinterest, trying to play off her mood to seem as If she wasn't even interested, which failed miserably.

After school had ended and me and Scootaloo and her friends left together, I heard as they talked about how cool her show and tell was 'hopefully now they'll stop bothering her now,' I thought smiling at my deed 'I wonder what they meant by chicken?' I thought in concern, but ,my train of thought was soon cut off as somepony tapped on my shoulder, turning around to reveal to be Rainbow Dash who was flying above me, and landing on the ground she said

"Looks like she had a good day, thanks for doing that for me: she said with a sincere smile 'well you kind of forced me to, but I can't say I didn't enjoy it' I thought, and at the end of the day we began heading home, not before Rainbow Dash mentioned "Oh, and by the way, Fluttershy mentioned that in a week your jaw should be healed" she said with a nervous chuckle 'Great, a week of self-induced insanity' I thought, not looking particularly forward for my silent week ahead.


End file.
